


Escapism

by shelliebyrne



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Sarai backstory, Slow Burn, callum is half elf, callum's father, unnamed father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelliebyrne/pseuds/shelliebyrne
Summary: Sarai had always been taught to stay away from elves. But when one saves her life she can't help but look at elves in a different light. However one decision changes her life and now she has to hide away a child that is half elf half human and pray the kingdom does not find her son.





	1. You're my medicine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely to get out of my writers block so its probably a mess.   
> ah well

Sarai had come to learn that not all elves were bad. She had grown up in the Breach, an army family with strict army teachings and ways of life. Sarai had been taught at a young age the cruelty and coldness of elves and had been warned to stay away from them for her own safety. She had taken in her parents words and held them close to her heart for many years as she rose through the ranks of the military and shone as a natural born leader. 

However she found herself alone in the middle of elven territory, hurt and lost as the moon rose slowly over the darkening sky. It shone brightly as if mocking Sarai as she leaned against a large tree and pressed her hand to the wound in her shoulder as it slowly seeped blood through her fingers. Her soldiers were either all dead or headed back to camp with the news that she was MIA after elves had attacked and left them for dead. Sarai had managed to escape through the trees but not before getting an arrow shot into her shoulder. 

Her stomach growled loudly against the otherwise silent forest. Sarai grit her teeth and ignored the pang of hunger and focused on the wound on her shoulder. She had been shot hours ago and had left a steady trail of blood when she travelled through the forest. It continued to bleed slowly staining her fingers crimson. It briefly crossed her mind that she was going to die if she didn’t find the Breach any time soon. The forest was full of wild meat eating animals and elves who despised humans. Her scent could probably be smelled a mile away and the blood wasn’t helping her case.

Sarai felt her eyes drifting shut when a twig snapped nearby. Her eyes were opened in an instant and she forced herself onto unsteady feet quickly. She scanned the area looking for any sort of animal, or worse, and grabbed the sword holstered at her hip. Her good arm was out of commission but Sarai had learned early to practice with each arm for a situation just like this. 

Sarai had expected a wild animal to jump out at her. But before her stood a tall man, ‘No elf’ she had corrected herself, who stood with his hands outstretched as if were approaching an injured animal. His hair was snow white against his slightly tanned skin, purple markings ran under his green eyes and horns jutted out from atop his head. Sarai reacted immediately by aiming her sword at his chest and glaring at him, inviting him to come closer to her. 

“You’re hurt” he said calmly and eased himself closer to Sarai despite the sword about to pierce his chest. Sarai wondered if growling at him would drive him away and leave her alone “Please I live close by and could help you. Get you some food maybe?”

“Why would you help me?” Sarai spat and cocked her sword up towards his throat which stopped him in his tracks but the sympathetic look never left his eyes “You going to give me over to some other elves so they can kill me? Hold me as ransom?” 

“Of course not! I only want to help you back to your people. I have no hatred towards humans who have done no wrong towards me” he replied gently and beamed a smile. Sarai commended his bravery as if the sword wasn’t close to his neck. 

Sarai went to open her mouth but her stomach growled loudly in protest and the elf chuckled “Follow me and I promise you I will provide you with food and a place to rest” 

Reluctantly, Sarai followed.


	2. Love it if we made it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarai and Adair get closer despite the cirumstances

The elf, Adair he had introduced himself as, had been true to his word and lead Sarai further into the woods and into a small but warm and cosy cottage. Flowers and vegetables grew in the front garden, vines and ivy crept up the sides of the cottage and a gentle candle flickered from a perch by the door. Inside the fire roared and Adair sat Sarai down on a chair in front of the fire and attended to the water boiling in a kettle above the fire.

“Why are you helping me?” Sarai asked quietly as she shifted closer to the fire, the cold from outside finally catching up to her as the adrenaline left her blood “I’m a human and last i checked you guys hated us for stealing the egg and all” 

“You didn’t steal it personally though did you?” Adair spoke softly as he pulled the kettle off the stove and began to make steaming cups of tea. Sarai thought for a moment before shaking her head “Then I see no point in holding grudges against a woman who has done nothing wrong toward me. The war is foolish anyhow” 

“How so?”

“It has cost both sides many lives. It has taken more than it has given us and it has torn our lands apart. I despise it and wish it could end” Adair responds and his tone takes on a hint of anger but his eyes soften when he turns back to Sarai “You’re shaking. How about I bandage your wound and you get some rest?”

“How can I trust you if I sleep? How do I know you won’t slit my throat?” Sarai cocked an eyebrow but greatly accepted the tea Adair pushed into her hands. She took a sip and sighed as the warmth filled her from the inside. Adair chuckled and walked toward her. 

“I have no weapons on me and if I had wanted to kill you why would I bring you back to my home when I could’ve easily done it when I found you outside?” Adair said casually, examining his nails and smiling at her “Or I could’ve left you for the wolves?” 

“I suppose” 

Sarai drank the rest of the tea as Adair bandaged her side and showed her to the bedroom. Despite her wariness of Adair and his intentions, Sarai found her eyes slipping shut against her will as her head hit the pillow. He pulled the blankets further up her shoulders before blowing out the candle by the bed and shutting the door.   
\---------------------------------------  
The rest of the week found Sarai bedridden with the flu. She spent her days sleeping, knocking back cups of hot tea and refusing whatever food Adair offered her. Her stomach flipped at the mere thought of eating and she couldn’t keep her eyes open long enough to eat anything. Adair took care of her every day, bandaging her wound whenever the old one got dirty and applying a damp towel to her forehead whenever her temperature would spike. 

After a week Sarai had gotten bored of staying in bed and had forced herself to get up and trudge into the living room to be closer to the fire that roared in the fireplace. Adair had gone off hunting for food and for once Sarai felt her stomach growl angrily at her for being empty. She felt odd digging through Adair’s cupboards for anything to eat but had given into the temptation of food. Her heart leapt at the entire situation she was in. 

Adair was an elf, an enemy she had grown up to kill only. She had always been told to never show mercy, kill on sight or they would kill you. But Adair had saved her life and nursed her back to health. He made food for her despite her protests and had sat by her bed while she recovered. Her mind was running wild with thoughts on what to do. Sarai knew she needed to get back to the Breach, she had an army to run and a sister to look after. But part of her wanted to stay with Adair. It was too complicated for Sarai to figure out right then. 

The door opened and Adair stepped through with a shit eating grin and fresh kill hanging from his belt. He shook the snow from his shoulders and nudged his boots off by the doorway. Sarai watched him move towards her before her gently placed a hand against her forehead and smiled. It made her melt. 

“Good to see you’re getting better” Adair chuckled and trailed his hand down her face “I was worried I would be stuck with you for another week” 

Something in Sarai took over as she grabbed the collar of his shirt, stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. He hesitated at first but kissed her back enthusiastically, his hands trailing down to her waist. She pulled her lips far back enough to mutter “This is so wrong” 

“I know” he responded and leaned back in to kiss her again, trailing them down her cheek and into the crook of her neck. 

Sarai knew it was wrong. Elves and Humans were mortal enemies the moment the egg had been stolen. She thought briefly of her parents and guilt sunk into the pit of her stomach but she brushed it aside and pressed against Adair. She didn’t care how wrong it was. In that moment nothing else mattered but the two of them there in his house.


End file.
